gernonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infernal Wars
The Infernal War were a series of conflicts between an invading devil army and the inhabitants of Gernon. Devil Invasion: 1 bsr The Devil Army, led by the pit lord Phentis, invade Gernon through a rift opened in Skarlsboro, the dwarven holy city of Torag. The dwarves resisted for almost a month but eventually a large contingent of dwarves fled the city and began to set up the Skarlsboro Shield, a divine protection keeping the any evil entities from escaping the city. The shield involves a set of fixed points within the city set up as part of a large magical circle. With their city lost at least for a time, the dwarves rebased at Quata and Kuroseki, beginning the Dwarven Diaspora. Tellumnar's Offensive: 2 asr After Alek Tellumnar sieged Kuroseki and rebuffed the resulting dwarf attack, he used his army to assert control over the Pale Grasses and Antax Mountains. Tellumnar moved his army North towards Skarlsboro and was met with resistance by the remaining dwarf army. He took Quata by siege and occupied it with his army. By 3 asr, Tellumnar began using Quata as a military base. The city was already stretching its resources to cope with the influx of dwarves from the Dwarven Diaspora and the siege and with the army taking resources as well, the city began to lock its gates to any non-scientarian officials, soldiers or productive skilled workers. This created a large slum around the city walls. In 3 asr, Tellumnar began his assualt on the Devil Army within the Skarlsboro Shield. The armies were nearly perfectly matched with the Devil Army having almost unlimited numbers.and the Scientarian Army having modern firearms with rifled barrels and revolvers. By 10 asr, the Scientarian Army had made very little progress in their siege of Skarlsboro. In 12 asr, the Scientarians managed use major explosives to destroy one of the rune stones that supported the Skarlsboro Shield, allowing a way around the shield. Since then, the Scientarians have had major difficulties holding the line, with nearly 50% of their forces being used to combat the devils. Return of Kalderus, 15 a.s.r. The wars ended up being a very important part in the death of Alek Tellumnar. With so many of his forces far away from the site of Kalderus' arrival, the great alchemist himself had to go to battle the god. With his death, the Union fell to pieces with Eastern Scientarians trying desperately to assume control while breakaway nations were forming daily. Eventually forces led by Adele Tellumnar and new King of Kuroseki Yotakuno Kusetare established a new front line, though they lost Quata in the fighting. The final assault 25 a.s.r. Phentis, concerned with reprisal at his failure to carve a realm for himself in the Material Plane, and knowing Asmodeus was soon to come for him, he launched a full out assault with the Pit Fiend himself at its head. He raged from Skarlsboro all the way to the outskirts of Sephora before being stopped, and Asmodeus thanked the defenders for destroying his unruly, chaotic, and pathetic subordinate by granting a wish to each of the defenders. This resulted in the nation of Trigwocket, Adele's boost to mythic levels of power and immortality, and the resurrection of all dead from the entirety of the Infernal wars. Category:Wars